Abu-abu
by che24
Summary: "—Lalu bagaimana jika pangeran itu menerima semuanya?" / "—biarkan semua menjadi abu-abu termasuk diriku, dirimu dan semua manusia."/ KrisTao/ TaoRis / Rated: T / OneShot / BUKAN kisah Romantis hanya sebuah percakapan antar kaum bangsawan dan petani miskin /


Sisi putih dan sisi hitam seakan berdiri tegak tanpa penompang dan menompang satu sama lain, menganggap putih selalu suci dan hitam adalah najis.

Sisi putih dan sisi hitam melukiskan kesenjangan yang kentara dalam rautan tulisan maupun sebuah ungkapan verbal, putih adalah kebenaran dan hitam adalah kesesatan.

Sisi putih dan sisi hitam seakan tak pernah bisa bersatu seperti kecerahan dan kegelapan yang tak pernah berjalan beriringan karena selalu bergantian.

Sisi putih dan sisi hitam memberikan syarat yang akan membedakan mereka, syarat yang telah menjadi paten tanpa bisa dilawan.

Sisi putih dan sisi hitam terkadang terpisah oleh jurang yang terlalu luas dan dalam. Mengabaikan sosok yang mungkin bisa menyatukan.

Sosok yang membuat sisi putih dan hitam beriringan dalam irama kehidupan yang tak disangka oleh manusia. Sebuah sisi yang tertanam pada manusia tapi sering tergerus oleh pakem sebelumnya, sisi yang menyatukan keduanya—

.

.

—abu-abu.

.

.

**Title: Abu-abu**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Genre: ?**

**Cast: KrisTao/ TaoRis**

**Warning: BoysLove, EYD, typo, ambigu Tao's POV**

**a.n: inspirasi LanFang — Perempuan Abu-abu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tok-tok-tok'

Aku terlonjak dari alam bawah sadarku, suara ketukan pintu kayu membuatku tertarik dalam buaian mimpi indah yang hanya bisa kurajut dalam angan.

Aku melirik ke arah api yang aku sulut pada sebuah sumbu yang tenggelam pada minyak di dalam botol mulai mengecil.

'Tok-tok-tok'

Kembali suara ketukan pintu kayu yang telah reyot terdengar. Ini pasti sudah malam, semilir angin yang melewati sela-sela papan kayu rumahku membuatku sedikit menggigil. Tapi, siapa yang bertama selarut ini.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang hanya terbuat dari bambu dan aku alasi sembar selimut tipis, sedikit keras namun nyaman untuk merajut mimpi-mimpiku.

Suasana hening tengah malam seperti saat ini tidak biasanya ada yang bertamu kemari.

Aku menarik selot besi yang mulai berkarat, bunyi derit engsel yang tak kalah berkarat sedikit mengusik indera pendengaran siapa pun.

Di hadapanku kini berdiri seorang pemuda dengan napas terengah-engah dan tengah berjongkok seakan berusaha mengembalikan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Cahaya remang dari penerangan minim gubukku membantu indera penglihatanku.

"Maaf saya menggangu, saya butuh tempat untuk bermalam malam ini dan saya melihat cahaya obor di depan rumah anda," suara pemuda yang masih menunduk itu mencoba menerangkan alasannya mengetuk rumahku selarut ini.

Aku terdiam mencoba menyapukan pandanganku ke dalam hutan gelap yang ada di sana. Perlahan aku minggir dan memberikan jalan untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih, saya—"

Pemuda itu terbelalak menatapku dan mundur beberapa langkah. Aku mengerutkan keningku melihat tingkahnya.

"Silahkan masuk," gumanku canggung.

Aku tak terbiasa menerima tamu, apalagi pada waktu yang sangat tidak biasa seperti sekarang.

"Pangeran—"

Aku mengerutkan semakin mengerutkan keningku, apa aku tidak salah mendengar dia menyebutku pangeran? Aku hanya petani miskin yang tidak memiliki keluarga sejak kecil.

"Masuklah, di luar sangat dingin," mengabaikan ekspresinya yang masih terkejut aku menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam gubuk tuaku. Setidaknya masih ada beberapa bilah papan kayu yang sanggup menahan desir angin musim gugur semampunya.

"Pangeran YuKi?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Apa kau tidak salah memanggilku pangeran YuKi, bukan kah dia putra mahkota kebanggaan kerajaan ini?

"Bukan, aku bukan pangeran YuKi."

Dia masih terdiam mencoba memastikannya, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau masih ragu, apakah layak petani miskin sepertiku disangka seorang pangeran.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

"—Huang ZiTao."

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi aku mengunci pintuku dengan selot berkarat setelah sebelumnya mematikan obor di depan gubukku seperti permintaannya.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya yang baru saja menyandarkan busur dan tempat anak panahnya di dekat tempat tidurku. Melihat pakaiannya dia bukanlah seseorang dari kalangan jelata sepertiku, apalagi busur panahnya yang terlihat mahal. Entah berapa keping emas yang harus dia keluarkan untuk memiliki busur seperti itu.

Pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan —yang baru saja aku sadari saat ia berdiri di depan api kecil dari lampu minyakku— kini duduk di atas tempat tidurku.

Aku menggigit bibirku saat ia melihat ke atap rumahku yang hanya terbuat dari genting bekas yang aku dapatkan dari kota saat aku menjual hasil panenku.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dia tampan.

"WuFan, namaku WuFan," ucapnya.

Aku diam menggigit bibirku lagi, mendengar suaranya membuatku semakin terpesona padanya. Aku menarik napas panjang mencoba mengabaikan pesona tamu tengah malamku yang baru kusadari.

Aku melirik ke arah lampu minyakku, api mulai mengecil mungkin minyaknya mulai habis.

"Lalu kenapa anda selarut ini ada di tengah hutan? Apakah anda sedang dalam perjalanan?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya.

WuFan terkekeh pelan aku merasa dia memandang ke arahku.

"Aku memang sedang dalam perjalanan," sahutnya.

Aku mengangguk paham masih enggan menatapnya. Aku merasa dia adalah seseorang dari kalangan bangsawan, sedangkan aku hanya kaum jelata yang tak patut memandang matanya.

"Apa anda ingin saya buatkan teh untuk menghangatkan tubuh anda?"

WuFan diam, membuat suasana kembali hening dan desir angin yang menyusup di sela bilah papan kayu gubukku mendesir di antara kami.

Aku mendengarnya menghela napas keras.

"ZiTao-_ssi_ kenapa kau tak melihat ke arahku?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau tidak senang aku bermalam di sini?"

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Maaf tapi anda sepertinya dari kalangan bangsawan dan kaum jelata sepertiku tidak boleh memandang anda," sahutku cepat seraya menundukkan kepalaku

Hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan sempit dalam gubukku.

"Kau mirip sepertinya—"

.

.

.

"—Kau sama seperti Pangeran YuKi."

Seakan ada hal aneh yang mengisi rongga dadaku, apa yang membuatnya mengatakan aku seperti putra mahkota yang wajahnya saja tak pernah aku lihat.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyerahkan secangkir teh yang baru aku seduh. Cangkir keramik terbaik yang bisa aku miliki dua minggu yang lalu saat aku ke pasar yang menjual barang-barang bekas.

Cangkir yang seharusnya tak pantas aku gunakan untuk menjamu orang sepertinya. Aku duduk di sampingnya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh yang bisa aku ciptakan dari pemuda setampan dirimu.

Setelah dia mengatakan jika aku mirip dengan pangeran YuKi, dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya, di atas tempat tidur bambuku yang hanya terlapisi selimut tipis nan kusam.

"Terima kasih," gumannya, aku hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya menyesap teh buatanku, teh yang aku buat dari daun teh yang aku petik beberapa minggu yang lalu di kebun salah satu temanku yang aku kenal di pasar.

Kepulan asap dari teh encer panas tanpa pemanis yang aku seduh memberikan kesan hangat semakin melingkupi ruanganku.

"WuFan-_ssi,"_ bisikku pelan. Dia menoleh ke arahku masih dengan menyesap teh hangat, aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya mungkin dia sedang mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dengan cairan teh encer.

"Tadi anda bilang anda sedang dalam perjalanan—" aku menghentikan kalimatku menunggu responnya sebelum aku melanjutkan.

WuFan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anda hendak kemana?" tanyaku lagi, kau terdiam. "M—maaf saya hanya sedikit heran karena anda berpergian seorang diri dan berada di hutan selarut ini," cepat-cepat aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

Dia memandang ke arahku dan tersenyum simpul membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"ZiTao boleh aku bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan, menanti kemungkinan pertanyaan seperti apa yang hendak dia berikan padaku.

"Apa menurutmu menjadi pangeran itu menyenangkan?"

Aku memandangnya bingung, WuFan masih memandangku dengan mata indahnya.

"Maksud—"

.

.

"Iya, apakah menurutmu menjadi pangeran itu menyenangkan?"

.

.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang sedikit aneh. Aku menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mataku sejenak, seakan jawaban yang akan kuberikan adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku selama dua puluh tahun ini.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pangeran."

Dia diam sekali lagi membiarkan suara angin yang kini di temani kepulan asap tipis dari cangkir porselen kusam yang dia letakkan di dekatnya mengisi ruang kosong di antara kita.

"Aku akan mengganti pertanyaannya," WuFan masih memandangku membuatku sedikit tersipu saat melihat matanya yang tak teralihkan. "—Bagaimana menurutmu pangeran yang baik?"

Aku semakin bingung dengan arah bicaranya. Seakan menyadari kebingungan yang menyusup di setiap sel otakku dia terkekeh pelan.

Aku bukan orang terpelajar, jangankan untuk mendapatkan pendidikan, hanya untuk makan dan minum saja aku harus menaiki bukit dan mengolah ladang liar selama berminggu-minggu bahkan mungkin berbulan-bulan sebelum aku bisa menjual hasil panen yang tak banyak.

Jadi wajar kan jika aku tidak begitu paham pada arah pembicaraannya?

"Akan aku persempit, jika ada seorang pangeran yang dicarikan jodoh melalui syaembara, dan pemenangnya tidak hanya satu orang kemudian raja memutuskan untuk menikahkan semua pemenangnya dengan pangeran itu bagaimana?"

Aku tersentak, "Lebih dari satu orang?" tanyaku tak yakin.

Dia mengangguk, "Lebih tepatnya empat orang tapi yang satu mengundurkan diri."

Aku masih terperangah mendengar pertanyaannya, WuFan masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Eerr— bukankah biasanya pangeran yang mengikuti syaembara untuk mendapatkan putri raja yang ia inginkan?"

Kau tersenyum simpul, "—Namun, nyatanya pangeran itu yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan pangeran lain."

Aku semakin tersentak mendengar pernyataannya.

.

.

"—Lalu bagaimana jika pangeran itu menerima semuanya?"

.

.

Eeehh?

.

"Apa dia bisa disebut pelacur?"

.

Haahhh?

.

Aku memijat pelipisku, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia tanyakan padaku?

Aku menarik napas panjang.

"_Menurut anda definisi pelacur itu bagaimana?"_ tanyaku memandang tepat pada matanya. "Kenapa anda bertanya padaku tentang pelacur padahal awalnya anda membahas tentang pangeran?"

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa heranku.

"Tidur dengan banyak lelaki—"

Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar jawabannya, "Apakah lelaki yang tidur dengan banyak lelaki pantas di sebut pelacur?"

WuFan terdiam, tangannya yang tadi memainkan benang yang terurai dari bajunya kini ikut terdiam.

"Apa hanya tidur saja tidak boleh?" aku menatapnya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa aku tahan, "Tidur tanpa melakukan _sex_ apa juga disebut pelacur?"

WuFan masih terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Entah rasa nyaman dari mana yang aku dapatkan hingga aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lugas tanpa merasa segan.

"WuFan-_ssi_ apa kau sebenarnya ingin membandingkan pelacur dengan pangeran yang kau ceritakan?"

Sekali lagi aku tak bisa mengendalikan lidahku untuk mengolah kosa kata itu.

Dia tertegun sejenak, mengangkat keramik porselen dan meneguk teh encer yang mulai mendingin. Kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Aku masih menunggunya untuk mengeluarkan jawaban selain suara tawa canggung seperti saat ini.

"Kau tahu, ZiTao, aku tidak menyangka kau menangkap maksud ucapanku."

Aku tersenyum simpul seakan mendapatkan sebuah pujian tak langsung dari pemuda tampan sepertinya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku. Pangeran ini memang menikahi ketiga pangeran yang memenangkan syaembara —karena yang satu orang telah mengundurkan diri. Tapi kemudian seiring berjalannya waktu dia menyadari jika dia mencintai seseorang dari mereka lebih banyak dari yang lainnya—"

Aku masih diam saat melihatnya menghentikan ucapannya. Dia menoleh ke arahku yang kini bersandar di bilah-bilah kayu yang menjadi dinding gubukku.

"Apa menurut anda pengeran itu pelacur?"

Dia kembali terdiam seakan mencoba mencari susunan leksikon yang tepat untuk ia rangkai dan menyodorkannya padaku sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak, tapi, dia—"

"_Berselingkuh batin _karena lebih mencintai seseorang di antara tiga orang itu kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan—

.

.

—sang raja?"

.

.

Aku melihatnya mebelalakan matanya dan memutar tubuhnya sepenuhnya menatap ke arahku.

"WuFan-_ssi_ jika kau memikirkan apa sebutan yang cocok untuk pangeran itu kenapa kau juga tidak memikirkan sebutan yang cocok untuk sang raja?"

Dia terdiam kehilangan semua perbendaharaan kata-katanya, aku hanya menggunakan pemikiran rasionalku menanggapi semua pertanyaannya.

"Dia menjodohkan anak laki-lakinya, seorang putra mahkota dengan sesama laki-laki, apa sebutan yang pantas untuknya yang melanggar pakem paling dasar—"

.

.

.

Dia masih terdiam menatapku kemudian mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik tepat di rongga telingaku.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang aku cari ZiTao?" tanyanya.

Aku meliriknya dan terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak kau tidak memberi tahuku, tapi aku —rakyat tak berpendidikan ini— hanya menangkap sesuatu."

WuFan terkekeh masih belum menarik dirinya, entah mengapa aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan posisi kami.

"Apa yang kau tangkap?"

"Kau—"

.

.

.

—Kau yang berusaha mencari mana hitam dan mana putih, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah tapi, kau melupakan satu hal,"

Dia menungguku melanjutkan kalimatku, aku mendekat mengarahkan bibirku pada indera pendengarannya.

"Kau melupakan abu-abu, WuFan-_ssi."_

Dan saat itu aku melihatmu tersenyum simpul. Apa dia tahu bagaimana senyuman tipisnya berdampak pada diriku dan tubuhku?

Melupakan segala pemikiran tentang kasta yang aku pikirkan pada awal kedatangannya.

"Apa kau bisa menebak siapa aku? Seperti kau menangkap bagaimana diriku?"

Aku terkekeh geli saat tangannya menyusup di balik leherku dan merambat pada helai legamku yang tak harum bahkan mungkin beraroma matahari.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu WuFan-_ssi_ tapi jika boleh menebak kau adalah salah satu tokoh dalam kisah pangeran yang baru saja kau ceritakan."

Kau mengerjap dan mengulas seringai tipis di bibirmu mendekatkan wajahmu ke arah wajahku.

"Aku satu pemenang yang menolak pangeran itu—" ucapnya setelah itu yang kurasakan adalah sebuah lumatan lembut pada bibirku.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat ia menarikku semakin rapat pada tubuhnya.

"—kau membuang pangeran dan sekarang kau mengecupku seperti ini, WuFan-_ssi_?" gumanku saat ia memberiku jeda sejenak untuk menarik napas sebelum kembali mengecup bibirku.

Aku merasakan dia mendorong pelan tubuhku untuk rebah di atas sehelai kain tipis yang kumal, dan dia terus mengecup wajahku.

"Aku tidak memiliki pangeran tapi aku memilikimu—

Aku terbuai dengan jemarinya yang menelusuri kulitku yang tak tertutup kain.

.

.

—memilikimu hanya untuk diriku sendiri."

.

.

Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian mendesah saat merasakan gigitan di leherku. Aku mendorongnya memberikan jarak dan menatap matanya.

Aku baru menyadari matanya berwarna coklat gelap, lagi-lagi cahaya lampu minyak yang membantuku menyadari keindahanmu.

.

.

.

"WuFan-_ssi_ apakah aku juga pelacur? — karena aku mau menerima kenikmatan dari pemuda tampan yang bertamu ke gubukku tengah malam. Aku tidak mengenalnya—"

Kau tersenyum simpul

"Apakah aku penjahat yang menyentuh pemuda lugu seperti mu ZiTao?"

.

.

.

Membiarkan semilir angin kembali menyusup di antara sela susunan bilah kayu gubukku, membiarkan angin mengambil kuasa suasana, membiarkan angin bermain dengan pijar api yang akhirnya padam karena belaian yang ia berikan.

Membiarkan angin musim gugur, ikut membelai tubuh polosku yang dibelai oleh tangan besar milik WuFan. Seakan dia bersekongkol dengan sang angin untuk membelai kulitku yang menghangat.

Aku menatapnya, menangkup wajah tampannya dan menelusurkan jemariku di wajahnya.

"Ikut aku ke kota dan menikah denganku—"

Ada rasa aneh yang menghantam dadaku, aku tersenyum.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan berbisik padanya "Dengan satu syarat—"

WuFan memandangku dan tersenyum mendengar syaratku kemudian kembali menngecup bibirku lembut, melanjutkan kegiatannya menghangatkan diriku dan dirinya sepertinya teh encer yang kuseduh tadi telah mendingin dan daun tehnya mengendap sebagai sisa di cangkir porselen milikku.

.

.

.

"—biarkan semua menjadi abu-abu termasuk diriku, dirimu dan semua manusia."

.

.

.

**End~**

.

.

.

c.n: lagi-lagi saya terinspirasi dari karya senior LanFang **Perempuan Abu-abu. **bisa dikatakan saya adalah fansnya ^^

Tidak bermaksud mengubah teks _hypogram_nya.

Jika ada yg berniat membacanya bisa membacanya di **KUMPULAN CERPEN LELAKI YANG SALAH, **atau mungkin kunjungi blog ini.

kumpulan -cerpen .blogspot 2004/ 10/ perempuan- abu-abu. html

hilangkan spasinya ^^

Baru kali ini saya menggunakan POV dari Tao.. yeeaayy~ oh ya btw, itu yg dalam dialog ada yg di _italic _saya mengutipnya dari cerpen perempuan abu-abu :p

salam,

che24


End file.
